Blind
by nayaruss
Summary: Their eyes could see so much…just not how they feel for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto

_**Blind**_

Their eyes could see so much…just not how they feel for each other.

Don't look up. Don't look up. Just stare at the ground and everyone will ignore your existence and that outburst.

"Did you say something, Hinata?" I heard Naruto ask.

I breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't heard me, which meant nobody else would even care.

I only shake my head, denying that he might have just heard me breathing because I was blown away by your looks, or how rude Sakura can be towards you when you show her nothing but kindness. I only stare at my desk, and the peeling fingernail polish. My pointer finger only twirled around the other one of my opposite hand, because I was nervous. I was scared. I was…

A coward.

So many years of being in the same school, the same grade, the same class as Naruto Uzumaki, my long time crush and I've barely said ten words to him.

My head only sunk deeper into my desk. My eyes were covered by hair so I could sneak a peek at the blond loud-mouth. He lightened up a room every time he entered it. Every head turned to see the blond, cerulean eyed, loud mouth.

I only stared back down before he could notice I was looking at him through my messy blue bangs. I never understood why I could even have feelings for a person who barely spoke to or I barely spoke to because he did try and talk to me. I just couldn't form words every time he was near me. The fainting had stopped at around the sixth grade, but words were still heard to form. A simple 'h-hello' came out as a surprise to both of us – whenever it did.

"Hey, Hinata?" once again my name was called from across the room, by the voice I knew so well, but wish I knew the person who interjected it even more.

I looked up, slowly. I was startled a little bit because he was right in front of my face now. His cerulean blue eyes met mine.

I could feel his breath on my lips. I felt the urge to lick my lips, but our proximity told me his lips would have been caught to if I did that. My lips were parted, slightly and I felt time slow tremendously.

I closed my eyes and imagined him, kissing me right there in front of everyone.

When I finally came back from my fantasy, Naruto's head was turned slightly to the right and his face showed some confusion.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" I asked, hoping I didn't make too much of a fool of myself.

"Would you like to go paintballing with me and the rest of the gang this Saturday?"

My eyes widen, surprised. Was he asking me to go somewhere with him – in public? I could myself get giddy over the thought, but I didn't know how to control myself. A small creped onto my face before I replied, "Sure, I'd—sure," I didn't want to sound too enthusiastic, or dull, but I don't think he noticed either way.

"Are you sure, someone like her should be going to a place like," the voice brought a chill down my back and my body froze.

_What was that suppose to mean?_

"What's that suppose to mean, Sasuke?" Naruto yelled. I sunk down back in my original position and hoped that I hadn't caused any trouble by saying yes.

"What I mean is obvious. She's—" his words came to a hault. I could tell he was trying to find the right word so that Naruto could understand _clearing _that someone like quiet, withdrawn, shy Hinata should be nowhere where teenagers were attacking each others with paintballs, and loud noise and near death war combat.

I think that's what happened when you play paintball.

"She's what?" Naruto yelled back. I was surprised at his words of –protection. He was defended me against Sasuke, his best friend.

"Never mind, nothing, you're such an idiot." He said plainly, aggravated from Naruto's not understanding and the defeat of his determination.

I felt almost empowered in my little bubble with Naruto surrounding me. I looked up from my folded arm at the bottom of his chin. His body hung over me as his hands gripped the desk my head was on. My eyes wandered all over his body, slowly as I inhaled his scent. It was something unique; I had never smelt it before. My eyes slowly went down to his chest. I could feel myself staring extremely hard at his body trying to imagine what was under his shirt. I could my hand want to grip his clothing and pull it off his body, but that happening was a chance of never. My eyes slowly wandered down to the design of the shirt, then to the different colors and when I was finished memorizing his shirt. I went down to his jeans. They were black skinny jeans and I blushed severely placing my head back with the safety of my arms and stared at the desk. Naruto's private area was too close to my face, no matter how much I liked him.

"…Hinata has any right just as much as we do to go to wherever if she wants and besides I asked her to go not you." I have started listening in as Naruto continued to talk.

"Naruto, if I'm not welcomed I-I don't have to g-go," I slowly look up at him, my hair covering my eyes once again.

"No, Hinata, you can, promise, Sasuke just not open to newcomers but once your there you won't be new, so…" he grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes, "don't worry about it."

I felt like I had fallen in love. He was sweet and kind and caring and… the list could go on forever and all that still wouldn't give me enough courage to have a conversation that would lead me to asking him out. Ask out Naruto Uzumaki, one of the sexiest sophomores at Konoha High. Impossible why would he say yes to…me. But then again why would he ask me to go with him, when he would be with his friends.

I really couldn't find the answer, but then again I'm sure there was none. I was probably reading into it way too much. I should just be happy because this is the opportunity I've been waiting for.

Naruto walked over to me.

"The deal is sealed my man, she's coming."

I only ignored him, staring at the blue haired below who had no idea what she just got herself into.

"What were you trying to prove anyway? Were you trying to stop her from coming?"

I still sat quiet, wishing he would go away.

"Saturday is going to be fun. I can feel." He said walking away from me. All I could think was maybe for you, but for…

I have no idea.

Please review want to know if I should continue, all determined on reviews and open to any ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Blind_**

**_Paintballing_**

_The world was gone. The world was silent. There was nobody in sight, but I was happy._

_Happy because of him. _

_We danced, gracefully across the frozen land of ice on our ice skates excluding all the world who looked upon us. I looked up at him and couldn't see his face. I couldn't see him or who he was, but I knew the feelings I felt were a true as anything I've ever felt. _

"_I l-l-love…"_

_!_

The sound of the alarm clock alerted my ears that it was time for me and my brain to wake up and get out of the trance of the dream world. I smiled at the thought of what the person was trying to say. The dreams had been happening to me for the past two weeks and I had no idea what they meant, but something told me the mystery man was Naruto -Naruto Uzumaki. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"Hey Hinata, you're still going paintballing today, right?" Neji asked.

I nodded at him lazily wiping away the sleep in my eyes.

"Tell them I'll have to meet up with them later, okay?" I nodded at him once again in the same fashion as before waiting for him to move out of the way of the entrance of the bathroom.

When I entered back into the room with the towel wrapped around my body and my hair dripping wet; my eyes weren't prepared for what I saw next.

He grabbed my mouth before I could scream.

I tried to struggle out of his grip but he was too strong.

"Don't come paintballing, today." He said plainly. I only looked at him. He released my mouth and stared into my eyes. His look was mean and serious.

"Why?" I said plainly.

"It's too dangerous fo—"

"For someone like me," I interrupted. The tears in my eyes started to swell up and I wiped them away quickly hoping he wouldn't see because showing tears was a sign of weakness which only would prove him right.

"Look…" he inhaled a breath to find the right words –I guess, "just don't come, if you don't want to get hurt." I hope he didn't think those were the right words to convince me. I could hear the huskiness, aggravation and agitation in his voice. I only looked at him, not convinced. But before I could argue he was gone. I only stood bewildered wondering if what just happened was even real, let alone important. Even so, I didn't understand why Sasuke disliked the idea of me going paintballing; did he think I would steal his best friend? I smiled at the thought of me and Naruto –together.

A3

A3

I put on a pair of black skinny's and a hoodie. It was nearing the middle of November and it was starting to get cold. Naruto said something about us being in a wooded area outside of town. The doorbell rang, surprising me. I put my hair in a loose ponytail knowing Neji would get the door –it was probably somebody for him anyway.

"Hinata," I heard Neji call from downstairs, "It's Naruto," he said plainly.

I hurriedly put the messy ponytail as neat as possible and straightened out my outfit. Hopefully Neji wasn't trying to be funny because that would be a cruel joke. I walked downstairs and saw Naruto standing in the hallway waiting for me.

"Hey Hinata," his face lightened up when he saw me and I flushed a bright red. Naruto always had a way to make feel embarrassed and shy and words were something I never knew how to form when I was around him.

I only nodded acknowledging his hello, politely. His smile only grew wider.

"I wanted to make sure you were coming and to make sure didn't get lost I made sure I came and picked you up," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

My cheeks became an even more vivid color of red.

When we got to his car, the only thing that filled the air was the sound of the loud music. It bothered my ears, I thought my eardrums were bleeding but I didn't want to complain. The silence between us wasn't the awkward silence that makes you squirm and wonder why I am here, but it wasn't the one you appreciated either. I could feel myself embarrassed because this was what I wanted to avoid. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to say something. I wanted to get to know him and not feel like a stalker for how much information I actually knew about him without him knowing.

"S-So what do you like to do?" he didn't hear me the loud music drowned out the sound of my voice like it was nothing. I wasn't meant to be heard in this car, unless I was trying to lose my voice. Maybe we weren't supposed to be talking and silently just listen to our ears cry out in pain from the loudness.

I tried once more with the same question, but nothing.

He stopped the car because there was nowhere he could drive. The road was gone, all ahead was trees, dirt, and more trees.

"We'll have to walk a bit," he told me as he started walking. I only followed him, closely trying not to lose my footing. That same silence in the car was on this journey to wherever we were going.

We arrived at what seemed to be a deserted cabin. There was nothing around here except trees and dirt. I was grateful that Naruto came and got me because I would have never found this place. We had to walk about a half mile to where we were now because the trees were just too thick. Naruto grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the entrance of the cabin. I felt nothing in the world mattered anymore. The warmth in his hand was passing right to my heart, I smiled, warmly. He whispered some words through the door and it opened.

Everybody in our sophomore class was here, I felt awkward because I had no idea what was going on. I felt awkward because some of these people I've never even seen before.

"You really brought her here?" I heard a voice call out. I looked over to the source of the voice and it wasn't Sasuke. I had no idea who it was and I couldn't see them because the corner where the voice came was dark. Actually this whole cabin was dark. The windows were covered with garbage bags blocking the small existing lights outside of the cabin, but what really bugged me was the smell. It was too many people in here and the must was starting to build, I could feel the nose hairs burning ever so slowly.

"Of course, I had to bring my girl, besides the more the merrier, right?" he said tighten his grip on my waist. I flushed looking down at my feet. Embarrassment came very easily to me and everybody eyes staring at me didn't help, especially since Naruto had just addressed me as _his _girl. I gulped at the thought. I didn't think I was ready after all these years… this was what I wanted but…

I didn't know why I felt it to be so wrong, but I felt an emptiness inside myself disappear in Naruto's arms.

"Ight, so the seniors are trying to take our property and we want it back…" he continued to speak, but all I could do was stare at his cerulean eyes. His eyes were like the ocean, the blueness was beautiful and it had more depth and secrets anyone would ever know about. I hadn't notice that he finished when he called my name.

"So you got the rules, right, Hinata?" he asked.

I only nodded my head, curious as of what I missed when I zoned out. I hope it wasn't anything important. Naruto started to pass out what I guess were the guns we were suppose to use. I had never gone paintballing before, so I had no idea what was going on. I'd never even held a dangerous weapon in my hand except a knife and that was to cut so vegetables and meats. I looked around to see where the protection gear we should be wearing, but none was thrown –to anybody. Hopefully my face wasn't showing how confused I really was.

"There's no protective gear," I heard a whisper from behind me. I jumped because I was scared and blushed because I could still feel the heat of his breath on my ears. I turned around and saw no one.

Was my mind playing tricks on me?

A3

A3

We all walked out the cabin in a straight line then everybody went in different directions in groups of fours.

I was in a group with Naruto, Sasuke, and a person I didn't know. His hair was red and he had a tattoo over his eye. I think he's one of those kids that just transferred to our school.

"Keep your eyes peeled for anything," I had no idea what I was looking for or how to even pull the trigger on this gun I held in my hand. It was slightly heavy and hurting my palms but I didn't want to complain. The sun shined barely on us because the trees blocked off the sunlight trying to break through the tall rising trees.

"Alright, they might be trying to use guerrilla warfare but I highly doubt they'll catch us off guard, so will separate but don't go further than a hundred yards." We all nodded at him, going in different directions I had no idea what to do. I was ready to hide in a bush or climb up in a tree, but I couldn't Naruto was trusting me.

I heard a sound from behind me and turned around.

Nothing.

Probably a squirrel, right?

Wrong.

Three people jumped out of the tree and pointed their guns at me.

"Who's she?" one asked. They had mask on so I didn't recognize who they were and even if they didn't I probably still wouldn't know who it was. My social circle was very limited –I liked it that way.

"I don't know but we could probably use her as leverage." I pulled the gun on my shoulder as their discussion continued. It hit. The guy in front of me fell. I was confused of why a paintball wouldn't leave a paint stain. There was a small spot of paint, but…

I turned to the other guys and before I realized it they fired. I felt nothing. I felt almost invincible like I could do anything. But it wasn't what I thought.

My body was on the ground and covered by another. I couldn't help the person that was on top of me until I took care of the other two guys. They started laughing. I shot continuously, hoping at least one of them would hit, that I wouldn't be a loser and could do something right.

And my wish came true. They were both hit in the knee cap and fell to the ground, I quickly regained my composure and pulled the person from on top of me on my back and pulled them towards a nearby bush, at least we would be sort of safe. My face was still confused. I know there was no protective gear but a paintball wouldn't hurt that much right.

"Sasuke?" I called out; slapping his face, keeping a watchful eye all around making sure nobody tried a sneak attack on us.

His eyes opened slowly.

"W-W—"

I silenced him, handing him the gun. About another three more people came and the other three dudes had recovered from their pain and were back on their feet looking for us. I know hiding out here was cowardly, but I didn't want to be caught and hit.

"So what do w-we do?" I asked Sasuke, not averting my eyes from the front of me.

"Fight back," he said stoically running out of the bush, shooting. My eyes only widen at his bravery but I knew I didn't want to be the one to get hit but I didn't want Sasuke to get hurt either. I ran out too. I felt exhilarated, happy, like I could face the world. I smiled at the triumph feeling inside myself. When I was hit, more than once, I could feel my arm, my leg, and my cheek sting from the pain. I didn't stop, I couldn't. I felt the adrenaline flowing through my body.

I turned my head vigoriously looking for the person or people who had just shot. I only looked around for a few seconds before crashing into somebody.

I pulled my gun up and shot.

Nothing.

I was out of ammunition. I was scared, now. I could see the guys evil grin under his mask as he placed his gun towards me. He placed it on my forehead.

_Pop! _

"Run!" I heard someone yell. I hadn't noticed that the guy was on the ground. Somebody had shot him. I looked over to see Sasuke. I never thought that this would happen. I could hear the laughter from behind get closer and closer as I continued to move as quickly my feet would let me.

My eyes started to feel with tears as I ran, still trying to get away from the people chasing after me.

_Bam! _

I crashed.

I blacked out.

A3

A3

I couldn't remember what happened or if we won or why my head was throbbing, but when I woke up I was in the back seat of Naruto's car.

"W-What's g-going on?" I grabbed my head in pain. I thought they hadn't heard me through the loudness of the music, until Sasuke reached out his hand turning down the music.

Naruto started to object, but Naruto only ignored him looking at me.

"You ran into a tree," he said plainly. I only blushed at the thought of that being the reason I got hurt.

"What were—"

"They were bebe guns. The pellets were painted on so they leave paint marks, but there not really paint-balls. Wherever you were shot will probably get swollen or turn red but don't worry it'll go down eventually." He said plainly almost reading my mind, "I told you she'd get hurt." Sasuke reverted his attention back to Naruto and for some reason I didn't think it was that kind of hurt Sasuke was talking about when he said I'd be hurt. I liked this hurt better then emotionally hurting because it was a lot easier to heal from.

"She's fine and she helped us win, she was great," he said shining his perfect smile towards me. I smiled slightly not trying to hurt myself even worse. My face was stinging and so was my thigh, my arm was only throbbing probably because of this thick hoodie. I mentally noted that Sasuke and Naruto had on tight short-sleeved shirts and skinnies. I wondered mentally how they weren't in pain.

When he dropped me off home, he led me to the door.

"We should go to the movies sometime next week, alright?" he said nodding, "Just you and me."

I flushed. Was this a date? Was I allowed to ask?

"L-Like a date?"

"Yes, I want everybody to see my girl," he said proudly grabbing my waist once more, bringing me in close to him. I inhaled his scent and smiled. Finally was all I could think.

He kissed my cheek and walked back to his car.

It took every ounce in my body not to faint right there. I walked into my house, into my room and collapsed on the bed, thinking this was a great day and wondered to myself why Sasuke thought it would end up so badly for me. I felt rather proud and closed my eyes wondering what dreams I would have now and maybe finally my mystery man would be revealed to me.

A3

A3

"And you asked her out because…"

"Why not? She might be to key to getting Sakura, maybe make Sakura jealous and I get points for cherry popping," he grinned wildly.

"Whatever,"

"Are you jealous, Sasuke?"

T.B.C.

Review for continuation.

Sorry for errors.

Flames are welcomed.

Faster you review the faster I update.


End file.
